


Fun with Benefits

by paperdollkisses



Category: NSYNC
Genre: M/M, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:11:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperdollkisses/pseuds/paperdollkisses





	Fun with Benefits

The room was dark. The only noise a low bass beat slow and sexy. Justin walked into the room, the glimmering white screen emitting a soft shadowy light so he didn’t run into anything. He saw the mattress in the middle of the floor, looked around trying to see into the corners.

The light changed in the room, bringing his attention to the screen.

**Take off your clothes Justin**

 

The words blinked a little, gaining strength and clarity. Justin had to smile. JC liked his toys. The words faded out to be replaced by…

**NOW!**

 

Justin moved slowly, pulling off his tee shirt. Hands moving to the waistband of his jeans, sliding his fingers along the skin there before moving to the button. He didn’t know where JC was, but he figured he would have said or written something if he couldn’t see him. He deftly undid the button and zipper sliding them off his narrow hips. Standing there in black boxer briefs, his cock twitching to attention with the suspense and desire. He licked his chapped lower lip and waited. Anticipation made his breathing irregular and shallow.

**Look to your left.**

 

Justin looked at the screen and then towards the open door. The slim well-defined figure of Lance seemed to fill the frame momentarily before walking towards him. Justin’s lips parted in surprise as the man moved nearer. He was wearing a pair of low riding leather pants and nothing else. In his hand… Justin drew in a breath as he recognized the leather strap.

“What?” he started. Looking around for JC.

**It’s ok baby.**

 

The words were a written caress. Reassuring Justin that JC was here and approved. Had even worked the scenario out. He licked his lower lip again, turning back to Lance. Another gasp left him involuntarily as he realized that Lance was a hairs breadth away. He hadn’t heard him, not that he could have heard anything with the beat of the music and his heart trying to out play the other. Lance reached up, drawing his fingers down over Justin’s neck and over his collarbone. Justin closed his eyes, savoring the gentleness of that caress even though he knew what was coming.

The sharp tug of one nipple brought his eyes open again. He saw Lance grinning at him, felt that hand sliding down over his abdomen, over the ever growing bulge lower. Justin shivered all over at that. Wanting more, needing to get off right then and there to ease the ache and to be able to more fully enjoy the other. The screen blinked again.

**Take them off Justin.**

 

Justin saw and pulled them off discarding them quickly. Lance sighed as he looked at the young mans body. Very much interested in testing and tasting that body. Justin noticed and grinned.

**On all fours**

 

Both men looked at the screen, Justin moved to the mattress. Going down on his hands and knees on the brushed silk sheets. He couldn’t tell what color they were really, even with squinting. The first blow caught him completely off guard. The loud cry had an edge of panic to it. Lance had swung hard, hadn’t warned him. His eyes were tearing and he had to concentrate to not slip on the slick fabric.

**Relax and Enjoy, baby boy.**

 

The words comforted even as tears flowed down his cheeks and Lance swung up, catching the under curve of his buttocks. The stinging heat combined in both pleasure and pain. A few blows later he was arching back and crying out, begging for the contact, craving it. His cock twitched, hard as a rock and red and shuddering, the thin fluid leaking from the tip as he wished for something, anything, to touch it, suck it.

His buttocks were red, even in the dim light. Lance continued, starting on the back of his thighs alternating with each cheek and then across. Enjoying the gasping, moaning sounds that came with each sound of leather and flesh. Knew Justin’s face was wet with tears even as he begged for more. Every occasionally he looked over to the corner where JC had housed himself. Eyes able to see his outline, but not his expression. The screen went out completely, the darkness suddenly broke by a spotlight shining directly on the two.

“Suck him Lance.” JC’s voice floated out over the bass. “Hard.”

Justin could have wept with relief at that but when the spanking stopped and he flipped over on his back his ass was sore. Making him arch his back and hips up towards Lance even though he didn’t want to seem anxious.

“You want it baby?” JC spoke again, his voice deeper.

“Yes.” Justin hissed then cried out as Lance’s mouth closed over his cock.

He writhed on the mattress, no longer remembering his sore buttocks. His hands fisted into the sheets and he squirmed as Lance sucked him in long slow strokes. The talented tongue flicked and traced the tip before he was covered again and thrusting up into the warm wet mouth. Long fingers trailed through his coarse pubic hair and pulled while another set fondled his balls below, pulling and massaging. Justin’s voice went higher and the sheets tore in his hands as he came hard, thrusting deep into Lance’s throat, feeling the muscles tighten around him, feeling him swallow his fluid. Then his body went limp, melting back onto the mattress, sweat from the heat of the spot and the sex glimmering across his body.

Lance moved away slowly and JC’s laugh came slow and sexily through the speakers again, the beginning of a sound coming up behind it. As the light went out and left Justin in the dark on the damp soft sheets he recognized what it was and smiled.

It was the sound of applause.


End file.
